


Unlikely Friends

by 00Aredhel00



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: German, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stingo - Freeform, ringsy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Aredhel00/pseuds/00Aredhel00
Summary: Easy kümmert sich nur noch um Tobias und Ringo ist allein. Bis jemand etwas daran ändert ... Warnung: Kariesverursachender Stingo-Fluff (:





	Unlikely Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Mein erste Geschichte auf dieser Plattform! Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch! Über ein paar Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen! (:

_  
Unlikely Friends  
___

Ringo stand auf der Dachterrasse und beobachtete teilnahmslos, wie ein paar vereinzelte Autos die Straße entlangfuhren. Es war fast Mitternacht und eigentlich hatte er schlafen wollen, aber er bekam kein Auge zu und so war er hierher gekommen, um kurz frische Luft zu schnappen.  
Easy verbrachte wieder einmal eine Nacht mit seinem „Ehemann“ und Ringo blieb – außer einen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen – eigentlich nur eine Möglichkeit: Zurückstecken und hoffen, dass er seinen Freund demnächst auch mal wieder länger als ein paar Minuten am Stück zu Gesicht bekommen würde.  
Was eher unwahrscheinlich war.   
Nicht, dass er es anders verdient hätte, eigentlich konnte er ja froh sein, dass Easy überhaupt noch etwas mit ihm zu tun haben wollte. Er hätte sich auch dauerhaft von ihm abwenden können.  
Wie sein Bruder. Wie die meisten ihrer Freunde.  
Auf einmal hörte er, wie hinter ihm die Tür, die nur angelehnt gewesen war, aufgedrückt wurde und drehte sich – fast ein wenig hoffnungsvoll – um. Vielleicht war es ja Easy.   
Aber zu seiner Überraschung stand da … niemand.  
Erst als er den Blick ein wenig senkte, sah er jedoch in zwei große Augen, die erwartungsvoll zu ihm aufsahen.   
Stinker.  
Unwillkürlich schlich sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. „Was machst du denn hier? Hängt dir das Gejammer zum Hals raus?“   
Als Antwort bellte Stinker kurz zweimal und Ringo interpretierte das mal als Zustimmung.  
Eigentlich kam ihm die Gesellschaft ganz recht. An Schlaf war sowieso nicht zu denken und die frische Luft tat gut.   
Ringo sah sich kurz um und fand eine kurze Wäscheleine, die auf einem Stuhl zusammengerollt lag. „Was hältst du von einem kurzen Spaziergang, hm? Uns vermisst hier keiner und schlafen kann ich sowieso nicht.“  
Wieder bellte der Hund, drehte sich fast aufgeregt zweimal um sich selbst und sah dann wieder schwanzwedelnd zu Ringo auf.   
„Der Idiot war wohl noch gar nicht mit dir draußen, oder? Und mir erzählt er, ich hätte mich nicht gut genug um dich gekümmert.“ Während er sprach, nahm er die Wäscheleine und band sie als improvisierte Leine um Stinkers Halsband. „Weißt du was? Du solltest ihm eiskalt auf den Teppich scheißen. Oder noch besser, in seine Schuhe.“  
Wieder schlich sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen als das Wedeln noch stärker wurde als vorher schon.  
Wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich war, war die Zeit mit Stinker ganz angenehm gewesen und er hatte ihn fast ein wenig vermisst. Insbesondere, wenn Easy mal wieder keine Zeit gehabt hatte, um mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Was eigentlich ständig der Fall war.   
Natürlich war es unmöglich, den Hund seines Bruders einfach mit auf einen Spaziergang zu nehmen, Tobias würde ihm was erzählen, wenn er es wagen würde, ihn zu fragen.   
Aber Tobias war nicht hier.   
„Na komm schon, wir gehen ein Stück.“   
Wenigstens der Köter schien sich zu freuen, Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Oder er war einfach froh, endlich nach draußen zu kommen. Was auch immer, sein Enthusiasmus tat gut.   
Das Treppenhaus war dunkel, was seine Theorie, dass Stinker allein unterwegs war, bestätigte. Wie er das geschafft hatte, würde er später analysieren, eigentlich war es ihm im Moment herzlich egal.   
Es war mitten in der Nacht und trotzdem lief er fast zwei Stunden ziellos mit Stinker umher und zu keinem Zeitpunkt ließ das Schwanzwedeln nach.   
Und als sie dann irgendwann im stockdunklen Park nebeneinander auf einer Parkbank saßen, schien Stinker Ringo ganz aufmerksam zuzuhören, als er auf einmal anfing zu reden. Über Easy, wieviel er ihm bedeutete, wie er sich selbst wohl nie vollständig verzeihen würde, ihm so wehgetan zu haben, wie glücklich er gewesen war, dass er ihn zurückgenommen hatte. Wie sehr er ihn gerade vermisste. Über seine Angst, dass Tobias es irgendwann schaffen würde, Easy mürbe zu machen und er anfangen würde, Ringo zu misstrauen und sich von ihm zu entfernen. Und wie gerne er einmal das Wichtigste für Easy wäre, selbst wenn er es nicht verdiente.   
Stinker machte ein leises, fast sanftes Geräusch und legte seinen Kopf in Ringos Schoß. Automatisch fing der junge Mann an, ihn zu streicheln.   
Und Ringo stellte überrascht fest, wie gut es tat, einfach mal reden zu können – ohne dass jemand dazwischenquatschte, ohne dass ihn jemand verurteilte oder ihn daran erinnerte, dass er dankbar zu sein hatte, dass Easy ihn überhaupt zurückgenommen hatte, dass er es sich selbst zuzuschreiben hatte, dass sein Bruder ihn hasste.   
Leise fragte er sich – oder Stinker - wie es so weit gekommen war, dass sein einziges greifbares Familienmitglied sich so von ihm abgewandt hatte.   
Sie hatten sich oft nicht gut verstanden, aber so schlimm war es ihm nie vorgekommen.   
Aber was hatte er auch erwartet? Tobias hatte ihm doch klar und deutlich gesagt, dass er immer auf Easys Seite sein würde. Und im Umkehrschluss niemals auf Ringos.   
Ringo schüttelte den Kopf, atmete tief durch und stand auf – was Stinker, dessen Kopf noch immer in seinem Schoß gelegen hatte, mit einem Grummeln kommentierte – und ging langsam weiter. „Na komm, wir gehen noch ein Stück.“   
Sein Begleiter war nicht lange eingeschnappt und lief weiterhin brav neben Ringo her.

Als sie wieder zu Hause waren, war es fast 3 Uhr und im Hausflur angekommen, löste Ringo die Wäscheleine von Stinkers Halsband, rollte sie zusammen und steckte sie in seine Manteltasche. Vor der Tür der Wohnung, die sich sein Freund mit seinem Bruder teilte, wurde ihm dann auch klar, wie er heute zu der überraschenden Gesellschaft gekommen war. Die Tür war einen Spalt offen. Wahrscheinlich hatte einer der beiden die Tür nicht richtig zugezogen und als Stinker daran gekratzt hatte, weil er raus gemusst hatte, war sie aufgesprungen.   
Als er sie aufmachte, war er nicht überrascht, dass die beiden auf der Couch eingeschlafen waren und Stinkers Abwesenheit völlig an ihnen vorbeigegangen war.   
Im Licht, das vom Hausflur schwach in die Wohnung fiel, konnte er sie ganz gut sehen. Easys Kopf lag an Tobias‘ Schulter, der wiederum seinerseits einen Arm um seinen Freund und Ehemann gelegt hatte.  
Sie wirkten tatsächlich wie ein Paar, wenn man sie so sah und in Ringos Hals formte sich ein dicker Kloß.  
Ein leises Fiepen holte ihn in die Realität zurück. Stinker saß genau vor ihm und sah mit großen Augen zu ihm auf. So als würde er verstehen, wie Ringo sich gerade fühlte.  
Ringo hielt es hier nicht mehr aus, wollte nur noch in sein Zimmer und sich von der Welt abschotten, trotzdem ging er kurz in die Hocke, um sich von Stinker zu verabschieden. Sofort war der kleine Hund wieder auf den Beinen und bevor Ringo sich versah, stand er mit den Vorderpfoten auf seinen Knien und schleckte Tränen aus seinem Gesicht, die er selbst bis dahin gar nicht bemerkt hatte.  
Er streichelte sanft durch das Fell, drückte den kleinen, warmen Körper noch einmal kurz an sich und verließ die Wohnung dann so leise wie er gekommen war. Dabei zog er die Tür hinter sich und stellte mit einem kurzen Druck sicher, dass sie tatsächlich richtig zu war. 

Vielleicht hätte er nach dem langen Spaziergang mit Stinker sogar etwas schlafen können, wäre ihm der Anblick von seinem Freund und seinem Bruder gerade erspart geblieben, stattdessen lag er noch lange wach und schlief erst am frühen Morgen ein. Dass er den Wecker nicht gestellt hatte, kam ihm dabei gar nicht.   
Daran wurde er erst erinnert, als jemand an seine Tür hämmerte.   
Ringo schreckte hoch, brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu orientieren.   
„HEY!“ Wieder ein lautes Klopfen.  
Ringo stöhnte, stand auf und schloss die Tür auf. Noch bevor er sie aufmachen konnte, wurde sie aufgedrückt und vor ihm stand Paco.  
„Was willst du denn?“  
„Es ist halb 10!“  
Ringos noch schlaftrunkenes Gehirn brauchte einen Moment, um zu realisieren, was los war. „Oh verdammt, ich hab verschlafen.“  
Die Turnhalle hätte um 9 Uhr geöffnet werden sollen und er wäre damit an der Reihe gewesen.   
„Ja, klar. Irene hat mich angerufen, sie ist grade zufällig vorbeigelaufen und es haben Kunden vor verschlossener Tür gestanden.“  
„Ich bin gleich dort.“  
Paco, der offenbar an diesem Morgen nicht die beste Laune hatte – vielleicht hatte er sich einmal wieder mit Elli über Grönland gestritten – verdrehte nur die Augen. „Ja, kein Wunder, dass Tobias der Meinung ist, dass man sich auf dich nicht verlassen kann.“  
Ringos Gesicht blieb vollkommen ausdruckslos, aber das hieß nicht, dass diese Worte ihn nicht trafen. Sie waren schlicht und einfach nicht fair. Er arbeitete seit Jahren mit Paco zusammen und so etwas war ihm noch nie passiert. Im Gegensatz zu Paco, dessen Schicht er mehr als einmal wegen irgendeinem persönlichen Drama übernommen hatte.   
Man konnte ihm ja viel vorwerfen, aber Unzuverlässigkeit zählte definitiv nicht zu seinen schlechten Eigenschaften. Aber was machte das schon? Eine mehr oder weniger?  
Er schloss die Tür, zog sich möglichst schnell an, verschwand nur kurz im Bad und schnappte sich dann seine Sportsachen.   
Unten angekommen kamen Easy und Tobias gerade in den Hof. Sie hatten wohl mit Stinker eine Runde gedreht – der Hund sah so müde aus, wie Ringo sich fühlte – und als sie den Hof betraten, ließ Tobias ihn von der Leine.   
Als Stinker ihn sah, wirkte er gleich ein wenig wacher, kam wedelnd auf ihn zu, bellte freudig und sprang zur Begrüßung an ihm hoch.  
Gerade wollte er ihn streicheln, als er Tobias mit scharfer Stimme dazwischenging. „Stinker, lass das! Los, komm!“  
„Hey, jetzt lass mal den Hund in Ruhe. Der hat doch gar nichts gemacht.“ Jetzt ging Easy auf Ringo zu und hauchte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Hey.“  
„Hey“, gab Ringo zurück und wollte gerade noch etwas sagen. Aber wieder kam er nicht dazu.   
„Nein, er hat nichts gemacht, aber ihn kann ich wenigstens von dem da fernhalten, wenn es schon bei dir nicht klappt.“  
„Ich muss zur Turnhalle. Bin schon spät dran.“ Sanft schob er Easy beiseite und eilte weiter. Er hatte jetzt wirklich keinen Nerv für sowas. 

„Euer Schloss ist wohl kaputt, was?“  
Ringo, der bisher am Geländer der Dachterrasse angelehnt gestanden hatte, setzte sich unzeremoniös auf den Boden und nahm einen Schluck von seiner halbleeren Bierflasche, bevor er einen Arm um Stinker legte, der sich sofort an ihn drückte. Das Tier war gerade wieder aufgetaucht und Ringo ging davon aus, dass es die Tür wieder hatte aufdrücken können.   
Wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich selbst war, kam Ringo das ganz recht. Der Tag war nach dem durchwachsenen Morgen nicht wirklich besser geworden und ein wenig angenehme Gesellschaft, die keine dummen Sprüche von sich gab, konnte nicht schaden.   
Ringo streichelte ihn eine Weile, bevor er leise fragte „Kuscheln die beiden wieder?“ Er drehte den Kopf leicht, um Stinker anzusehen, der seinerseits mit leicht schräg gelegtem Kopf zu ihm aufsah. „Nein, sag’s mir nicht. Ich will’s gar nicht wissen. Ich will übrigens auch nicht wissen, wenn Easy beschließt, dass Tobias doch die bessere Wahl ist, nur dass du’s weißt.“ Er nahm noch einen Schluck aus der Flasche und streichelte über Stinkers Rücken als der sich wieder aufrichtete, nur um Ringos Kinn abzuschlecken.   
„Hey!“ Der Protest war halbherzig und das spürte auch Stinker, der jetzt schon fast auf dem Schoß seines neuen Freundes saß und gar nicht daran dachte, von ihm abzulassen.  
Irgendwie begann Ringo langsam zu verstehen, was der Anreiz daran war, ein Haustier zu halten, das Geld kostete, Dreck machte, Zeit in Anspruch nahm … Dem Hund war es egal, was er sich in der Vergangenheit geleistet hatte und er sah scheinbar mühelos durch seine kühle Fassade. Ringo war im Hier und Jetzt nett zu ihm und alles andere interessierte Stinker gerade nicht. Schade, dass es mit Menschen deutlich komplizierter war.   
Ringo leerte seine Bierflasche und streichelte Stinker dann noch einmal fast schon liebevoll durch’s Fell. „Soll ich dich nach Hause bringen oder hast du Lust, wieder ein paar Schritte zu laufen? Ich könnte ein bisschen Bewegung vertragen.“  
Ein enthusiastisches Bellen war die Antwort und dann wurde zu Ringos Überraschung die bisher nur einen Spalt offene Tür zur Dachterrasse ganz aufgedrückt und vor ihm stand Easy mit einem traurigen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und Stinkers Leine in der Hand. Offenbar war er diesmal nicht einfach abgehauen, sondern war Easy im Treppenhaus entwischt als dieser mit ihm hatte rausgehen wollen.   
Seinem fast schon schuldbewussten Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, hatte sein Freund schon eine Weile dagestanden.   
Noch bevor Ringo die Tatsache, dass Easy sein Gespräch mit einem Hund belauscht hatte, peinlich sein konnte, kam dieser ein paar Schritte auf ihn und Stinker zu und setzte sich vor sie im Schneidersitz auf den Boden. „Ich war ein Idiot. Nehmt ihr mich trotzdem mit?“

**Author's Note:**

> Die Geschichte ist meinem diese Woche leider verstorbenen Kater Sirius gewidmet ...


End file.
